Like It Here
by CherryPancakes
Summary: If you tell Dean Winchester 5 years ago that he is going to make grilled cheese for a bunch of kids in his house in freaking Canada, he would ask you if you bumped your head -series.


**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CANON CHARCTERS . I ONLY OWN THE SECOND GENERATION AND THE PLOT FOR THIS FIC.**

It is a very fine summer day. The sky is in a shade of light baby blue , white clouds with shapes of sheeps and ice cream cones and the sun is shining brightly. Alberta is a very beautiful province of Canada. Dean has never regret moving his family over here from the States, it's better for the kids to grow up here anyway. Not that the States is too bad or anything, it just too dangerous to raise up 3 little bundles of wonders where monsters and hunters are killing each other everyday around them. He won't come back to the States , not until the kids are old enough to understand the good old " family business" . The weather is too cold sometimes, and the winter comes too soon but despite all of that, Canada is consider as a "safe place for kids" in Dean's dictionary. In addition, everyone likes it. Even Sam agrees to leave the Bat Cave to come for a visit every Christmas and from time to time, with Gabriel, even when he keeps moaning about how freaking cold Canada is and " Canada has 10 provinces Dean ! Why Alberta Dean ? Why this bloody cold place Dean?" . And every time, Dean will just laugh it off and pick up one of his little kid from the carpeted floor and coo them in his arms.

Kevin likes it here too. He can drives for like 30 minutes to get to his university and can pick Adam up from the kindergarten easily if Dean is too busy at the tech shop to pick the 4 years old kid up and Castiel always has class during that time of the day. Kevin adores the kids. He love wakes them up, braid Marry Ellen's hair and play with them in the backyard every weekends. He was sometimes mistaken to be the kids' oldest brother likes it here, living with Dean, Castiel and their adorable children , attending the University of Alberta to finish his diploma in Language. He just realise he likes studying about Linguistic and all those History stuffs , as long as it not Enochian, he is good with it. And Charlie, oh good old Charlie, who sometimes pay them a visit now and then from Oz. She is always so energetic and funny. The kids just adore her so much.

As long as everyone is happy living in Canada, having barbecue in Summer and having snowball fight with lots of hot chocolate in Winter, Dean does not once regret moving to Canada, adopting his precious children , married Castiel and staying away from his hunter's life.

- Daddy ! Hide me Daddy !

Dean smiles softly when he hears Adam's panic voice calls him from the hallway, running fast into his lap with only his jeans on. Dean pretends to hide the kid into his arms while turn off the TV at the same time to pick him up for a bath.

- ADAM JIMMY ! Father said you need to take a shower right now or he will force you too !

A very loud , very high pitch yell has been heard from the top of the stares. Henry Jr. , currently 8 years old, with personality adopted from his Uncle Sam, is yelling, running out from the bathroom upstairs. Dean sometimes asks himself what did he do wrong with Henry. The kid is 8 years old, think like 20 and act like 30 most of the time. His oldest son is nothing like him but a very ruled young man with responsibility to his kid siblings , gets up on time, tight his own shoes laces, and does his always finish his homeworks. Castiel is just so proud of his little kid. Henry is such a great kid, knowing his responsibility as an oldest brother , knowing the right thing to do and do not cause any major troubles.

- Daddy ! Father said if you do not bring Adam up here he will hide all the apple pies !

- I AM SERIOUS DEAN ! ADAM JIMMY NEEDS TO TAKE A BATH !

Castiel's voice is heard from the bathroom, where Dean sure is now soaking wet with a very furious temper Cas. Adam tucks Dean's sleves, looks up at him with his watery big sapphire blue eyes .

- You are not going to take me up to Father, aren't you Daddy ?

- Adam Jimmy ! Father is serious ! Get up here right now.

Castiel furiously peaks out of the wooden parapet , soaking wet from top to toes, just as Dean expected, with Henry Jr.'s little brown hairy head next to him, fully dressed in a red shirt and blue pants and very , very angry Mary Ellen storming down the stair.

- Adam James Samuel Winchester. You need to take a shower right now or I will tell about it.

Adam suddenly becomes extremely pale when his older sister mention of his kindergarten teacher. is the nicest women you will ever meet in your life, but she will be the scariest one too if she heard that one of her students is causing troubles at home. She said that parents already work very hard and they should not cause them any unnecessary trouble.

- Uh-oh Adam Jimmy… Seems like you have to take a shower right now or will hear about it…

Dean whispers into his youngest son's ears, softly smile when he boy shrugs out of his arms, slowly make his way to the bathroom with his Father,murmuring about how stupid taking a shower sound to him. Dean waits until Castiel and little Adam is in the bathroom before turns to his daughter and raises an eyebrow at her.

- Full name treatment huh? I'm pretty glad your Father and I give you long names now. And don't tell Father I taught you that .

The little 6 year-old giggle softly and jumps into his open arms, her arms around his neck and her legs wrap tightly around his waist. Dean laughs, holds on to his daughter's tiny form, careful not to trapped his arms in her golden brown long locks and make his way to the bathroom at the second floor. Henry Jr, who is reading his trilogy of The Hunger Games, suddenly asks him when he reacts the last step.

- Daddy, Father won't throw away all the pies if Adam Jimmy doesn't take a shower, will him Daddy?

Now that's a little bit of Dean Winchester in there. Dean puts Marry Ellen down , sits down next to Henry , in front of the bathroom closed door, Marry Ellen in his lap.

- I don't know little. Maybe. That's why we need to keep Adam Jimmy's hygiene everyday. Or we will never get to eat those delicious apple pies again…

The look of pure horror on Henry Jr. face makes Dean laughs. Ruffles the boy's dark brown hair, Dean drags the little kid into his lap to sits with his sister, waiting for their little brother and Father to finish with all these hygiene stuff. Kevin peeks his head out of his bedroom's door, giggles a little bit before secretly takes a photo with his phone, giggles to himself before curls up in his bed to finishes his Downtown Abbey's marathon.

That afternoon, if you tell Dean 5 years ago that he is going to make grilled cheese for a bunch of kids in his house in freaking Canada, he would ask you if you bumped your head somewhere, but, right now, at this moment, Dean is happily spreading margarine on a slice of bread, humping Hey Jude and flipping a slice of bread on the saucepan. Mean while, in the light yellow living room, Henry Jr. is quietly reading his book, his brown bangs fall in front of his forehead, sitting on his dark green armchair next to the big window. His little sister, Marry Ellen, is sitting on the table, playing some sort of board game with Kevin , her pink floral dress radiant her bright golden brown hair and green eyes. And the littlest Adam Jimmy watching his sister's game, his mouth open a little bit, his chubby arms rests on the edge of the table, his sapphire blue eyes shining brightly.

- It smells so good Dean.

Castiel says softly, hugs Dean from behind and rest his head on Dean's back, quietly smile. Dean chuckles, manages to flip a grilled cheese on the pan, his other hand rest on Cas's connected hands on his belly, rubbing softly on their wedding rings. He can feels Cas"s relaxed breathe, his weight resting on Dean's back, perfectly protected. Perfectly happy. Cas gives Dean a peck and his neck, looks over his shoulder to look at the pan, smiling quietly to himself. 5 years ago, if you tell Castiel that he is hugging Dean Winchester in their house's bright green kitchen, while Dean makes grilled cheese, their wedding ring shining on his finger and their children in the living room, Cas would just chucked at you and give you an Angel Blade to protect yourself from the Grand Final Battle. But right now at this moment, Castiel's Heaven is here. His kids happily going to school everyday, Dean is happy with his job at the tech shop , Kevin going insane with his graduation project on Ancient Language while marathon Downtown Abbey, and Castiel is happy himself with his part -time job at a local High School, teaching History. Sam and Gabriel will visit them from time to time , travelling all the way from the States, and according to Sam, the most annoying trip of the year. Castiel chuckles, he knows Gabe has a thing for Sam, they just too stubborn to realise it yet. But one day, soon he hopes, soon they will realise it and settle down from the " family business" at the Bat Cave . Garth can handle Sam's job , just like what Bobby did so many years ago and Gabe can finally open a candies shop somewhere in downtown of a decent lovely city somewhere around the world instead of running around helping young Hunters on their cases.

- Erh… Dean… We have 30 minutes until Sam's flight arrive…

Kevin awkwardly reminds the cuddling couple in the kitchen, peaks his head at the corner, Marry Ellen giggles next to him and Henry Jr. just chuckes. Cas kisses Dean on his cheek before let go of him, smiling brightly at his children and Kevin. He picks Marry Ellen up from the wooden floor, cooing her in his arms, causing her to giggle loudly.

- Quickly kids, go and change. We are going to pick Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel at the airport soon.

- Daddy ! When would you teach me to drive Baby ? I want to drive Baby !

Dean turns his attention off the last grilled cheese, smirking at his oldest son. The kid sticks out his pink little tongue, runs out of the kitchen to his room to change his clothes. Dean chuckes to himself, putting all the grilled cheese into a container for the kids to snack on the way to the airport. It is kind of unhealthy to snack on grilled cheese, but who care, Dean does not tend to train his kids to eat like their Uncle Sam, who eat rabbit food which consider to be healthy. Which make Castiel very angry and would like Dean to let their kids eat nutritiously with Five Foods Group and keep hydrated thoroughly everyday which Dean blames on Cas's high school Foods teachers. He turns off the stove, takes out a picnic bags to fill it up with his container, some milk boxes and tissues for the kids. After moving to Canada, married Castiel and adopted the kids, Dean brought a new car, because Baby is getting old with ages. It is kind off sad for him to not drive Baby that frequently anymore, but it is good, Baby is forever his Baby, he drives her to go for grocery every week. Her trunk which used to filled with guns and holy water, is now a place for him to keep the family picnic's stuffs and to bring grocery home. It is a little sad sometimes for Dean. He was once surprise when he did not see his usual weapons in Baby's trunk, but he saw the kids toys, their picnic blanket, Henry Jr.'s basketball and Marry Ellen's skates for their trips to the park. But then, he would always hear one of his children's voice from the window, yelling something about Adam Jimmy is driving their Father's nuts.

- Daddy Daddy ! How do I look ?

Marry Ellen runs out from the garage door, her voice chipping loudly and excitedly. She looks like a little princess in her white dress and a little turquoise bow on her golden brown hair. Her feet is moving in her new black platform that Kevin gave her on her birthday last month. She is smiling brightly, turning around on her toes so he can look at her properly. She is like a little ballet dancer, gently and gorgeous.

- You look very pretty Marry Ellen. Do your brothers finish changing yet?

- Henry does, but Adam Jimmy still consider if he wants to wear his red shirt or blue shirt.

- Very well, now, why don't you get in the car and wait for me, okay?

- Okay daddy.

She happily gets into the car, asking him to be quick because she doesn't want her Uncles to wait for them. Dean smiles at her, saying yes. At that momment, two blue shadows storming down from the stairs, follow by Kevin's warning about not running on stairs. Henry Jr. is in his bright blue shirt and jeans, his hair is combed and his brow bangs swinging in front of his baby blue eyes. It seems like he was chasing his little brother then. Adam Jimmy is panting loudly, holding his laughter. Dean glares at them, asks them to get into the car and wait for a little bit more. That's the perfect moment for Sam to calls him on his phone , asking where is he.

- Oh hi Sammy ! Yes yes, we are nearly there. Yes, Adam Jimmy did not want to take a shower so we are a little bit late on schedule.

- Say hi to my favorites nephews and niece for me !

Dean can hears Gabriel's voice loud and clear on the other line, laughing loudly. Cas just got down from the stair and quickly get into the car. He does not want to be late any longer. Kevin's car slowly gets in the main road, follow by the Winchesters' . The kids are starting to sing Sponge Bob Square Pants's theme song excitedly at the back seat, causing a big bright smile on Dean and Cas's faces. Dean holds out his right hand, and Cas takes the offer, holding his hand tightly with his left hand, squeezing his golden wedding ring . The warmth of Dean's rough skin cause a soft smile on his face. He likes it here, where the kids is safe and everyone is happy. He cannot ask for more. Heaven is kind enough to let him meet Dean, to made him saved Dean from perdition. To Castiel, the former angel, that is enough. He had found his Heaven on Earth. 


End file.
